leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Custom Patch Notes
Consider this like a fictional set of patch notes. ^_^ Skins Emptylord Draven FiredancerLoading.jpg|Fire Dancer Draven Emptylord Mundo RunawayBrideLoading.jpg|Runaway Bride Mundo Emptylord Fizz VoidLoading.jpg|Void Fizz Emptylord Irelia BroreliaLoading.jpg|Brorelia Emptylord Jarvan CataclysmLoading.jpg|Cataclysm Jarvan Emptylord Orianna BallJointedDoll.jpg|Ball-Jointed Doll Orianna Emptylord_Swain_DragonMasterLoading.jpg|Dragonmaster Swain Emptylord Sivir PizzaGirlLoading.jpg|Pizza Girl Sivir Emptylord_HeartseekerTeemo.jpg|Heartseeker Teemo Emptylord Trundle JudgeLoading.jpg|Judge Trundle General *Sight terminology has been standardized. "Vision" will be used if the ability grants true sight, otherwise "Sight" will be used. **Sight abilities: , , , , , , , , . **Vision abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , . *ARAM game mode is now called "All Random". *In the Leagues panel, the following emblems have been added: **Victorious!: You have recently won a game together. (green trophy) **Rivals: This player has recently defeated you. || You've recently defeated this player. (grievous wound) **Friend and Foe: You've met this player many times on the Fields of Justice. (arms wrestling) Champions ; :At the moment, her basic abilities have low base damages and low scalings - all of the emphasis is in her ultimate. I've moved a lot of the damage from her ultimate into her basic abilities, making her ultimate primarily about utility rather than being all her damage. * ** AP Ratio increased to from * ** Damage increased to 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 from 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 * ** Damage increased to 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 / 225 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 * ** Damage decreased to 70 / 85 / 100 from 85 / 125 / 165 ; :At the moment, Headbutt + Pulverize feels like a bug that Riot just rolled with. Furthermore, the crowd control duration is deceptively long on account of the 0.5-1 second stuns that are applied after the already 1 second knockabouts. Headbutt now functions similar to Devastating Charge, in that Alistar will now carry on charge after he's hit his target for a short distance. * ** Now has a visible area of effect. * ** Now applies a 75% slow for 1 second that decays over the duration, instead of a 0.5 second stun. * ** Alistar will now carry on his charge after hitting his target, in a similar fashion to . His target is knocked back 650 units, and Alistar should carry-on for between 550-600 units. ** Now applies a 75% slow for 1 second that decays over the duration, instead of a 1 second immobilize. ; * ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. ; * ** The stun will only be consumed if the ability lands. ; * ** Ashe's basic attacks generate 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 points of Focus. Each successive attack against the same target will stack the amount of Focus gained up to a maximum of 3 times. At 100 points, her next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. The Focus points will then reset to her current critical strike chance. ; * ** Scoring a kill will instantly ready a Big One. ; :Riot says that Essence Flux lacks definition, and that it is difficult to make changes that would satisfy both AD and AP Ezreal. While Riot have said, and I agree, that AP Ezreal isn't owed anything - they are aware he's popular. These ideas are merely to add some flavour and reliability to AP Ezreal without—in my opinion—undermining or overpowering AD Ezreal. * ** Now heals Ezreal and allied champions hit for 42 / 69 / 96 / 123 / 150 instead of increasing their attack speed. * ** Ezreal fires an additional homing bolt per stack of Rising Spell Force. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. ; :The change to Mimic's damage is being done to make it so that all of her abilities are attractive to mimic, regardless of the rank of the individual skill. This change also increases her mid-to-late game power (on paper, anyway). The wording on Sigil of Silence and Ethereal Chains have been tweaked to accommodate the Mimic change. The change to Distortion and Mirror Image is just because I want her clone to be a more usable feature (with Soulstealer just being a placeholder). '' * renamed **On champion kill or assist, LeBlanc permanently gains 5 ability power. * **Magic damage decreased to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 **Tooltip now states that triggering the mark deals bonus damage equal to 50% of the ability's damage. ***Trigger damage effectively increased to 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 * renamed ** LeBlanc rapidly dashes to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units and leaving behind a Mirror Image for 5 seconds. LeBlanc can reactivate this ability to trade positions with the image. **Option 1) LeBlanc's Mirror Image does not benefit from armor and magic resistance, and deals 26 + (6 × level) + magic damage on its basic attacks. The image will first prioritize LeBlanc's most recent attack target. If LeBlanc has not attacked a unit, the image will target low health units - prioritizing champions over minions. **Option 2) The Mirror Image is initially rooted for 1.5 seconds, after which it can be controlled via Alt + Right-Click. LeBlanc's Mirror Image does not benefit from armor and magic resistance, and deals 26 + (6 × level) + magic damage on its basic attacks. * **Tooltip now states that it "deals 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 magic damage, half instantly and half if the leash isn't broken after 2 seconds." * **The mimicked ability now deals 165 / 290 / 415 magic damage instead of 10 / 25 / 40% of the ability's damage. ***The new wording on Sigil of Silence and Ethereal Chains interacts with with this damage. ; * **The first time an ally is healed by the monsoon they will be healed for 140 / 220 / 300 . **Healing per half second reduced to 17.5 / 27.5 / 37.5 from 35 / 55 / 75 . ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Electrical Surge is available and there are marked enemy champions nearby. ; * (passive) **Enemy champions will now also see when they are isolated. ; * ** The bonus range is now also applied to . ; * ** The empowered attack will now also replenish 7% of Maokai's maximum mana. ** Optional: Sap Magic will now also increment when mana is spent (toggles). ; :''Inspired by hashinshin. The primarily goal is to add counterplay during laning and give him more strength mid/late game. His Spear Shot now features a charge mechanic, similar to and (reduced base damage and range, but increased maximum damage and range). Unique to Pantheon he can still attack albeit at reduced attack speed by bashing them with his shield. His jump can now be used on allies (and will shield them), and his "stun" is now a "brief knockback" similar to (to make makes chaining more reliable). * ** Pantheon starts drawing back his spear, increasing Spear Shots range (250-725) and damage. While preparing to throw, Pantheon's attack speed and movement speed are reduced by 20% and he cannot cast his other abilities. After 4 seconds, Spear Shot is automatically cancelled and 40 mana is refunded. ** Pantheon throws his spear at the target enemy, dealing between 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 and 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 physical damage. If Heartseeker Strike has been ranked, Spear Shot will deal 50% more damage against enemies below 15% of their maximum health. ** Costs 25 mana to activate and it drains an additional 55 mana over the 2 second charge. * ** Pantheon leaps to the target unit, instantly refreshing Aegis Protection. If the target is an enemy, they take magic damage and are knocked back for 1 second. If the target is an ally, they also gain Aegis Protection for 4 seconds. * ** Enemy champions and large monsters with less than 15% health will have an indicator beneath them, similar to when an enemy is low enough to die to . * **Range reduced to 2000/2750/3500 from 5500. **Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Drop time reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. **Damage now applies instantly upon dropping. It is currently bugged and applies after 2 seconds (the drop time before it was reduced to 1.5 seconds). ; * **The charge will count as a knockback rather than a "carry to destination". This distinction means that if the target blinks or dashes away, they will no longer be pulled back but rather pushed forward at a new trajectory. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. ; * **Will now be canceled if the target blinks or dashes during the wind-up, as with . ; * Reworked in Sion the Nearly-Headless Axeman and Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion. ; * **Any allied champion can now trigger the mark to heal Skarner. ; * ** Spheres now last for 7 seconds. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Expunge is available and there are poisoned enemy champions nearby. ; :Similar to Zilean's Rewind, Warwick's Blood Scent suffers from "there's no advantage to taking this at level one. Even Zyra's seeds function as mini wards. It now has a passive bonus. I initially also wanted to make it so Warwick has sight of enemies with Eternal Thirst on them, but always having sight of your target is probably broken. The change to Eternal Thirst was so Wareick can now alternate attack targets for things like red buff, which is sometimes enouraged on single target junglers. * **Now stacks against an enemy in the same manner as , rather than stacking on himself. Warwick can now switch targets and maintain Eternal Thirst stacks against multiple enemies (it will still start from 1 whenever he attacks a new target). * ** Warwick's permanently increases his movement speed by 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 % bonus movement. **Toggle changed to now grant triple the passive bonus when a nearby enemy champion below 50% health. *** Toggle bonus increased to 21 / 27 / 33 / 39 / 45% from 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40%. ; *See Xelnath's Xerath discussion. ; *See Yorick rework ideas. Items ; *Now retains the Transmute passive from (5 gold per 10 seconds). *Eleisa's Blessing will permanently grant Transmute. ; *Now builds from: ** + ** + ** + ** + *Now grants armor (other stats adjusted depending on build). ; *Now retains the Greed passive from (+2 gold per kill). ; *Now gains Ward Refresh (3 stacks) and Ghost Ward (1 at a time). Category:Custom champions Category:Blog posts